dwofandomcom-20200223-history
Tyrant Sword
'Basic Information' *'Moveset:' Dong Zhuo *'Advanced Skill:' Phoenix - Grants elemental activation to all forms of attack. If no element is equipped, grants Attack x1.25. 'Basic Stats' 'Upgrade Stats' Note: The above values are averages. Level 1-6 weapons found in battle may vary in upgrade stats by +/- 1. (The numbers under the stat columns indicate the upgrade slots). 'Pictures' 'Weapon Info' 'Emblems' 'Moveset' Note: *'Stagger' - Enemy weapon gets pushed up and they lean backwards. Hitting them before they can fully recover will cause them to be juggled. *'Stun' - Enemy is dazed with stars over their head and unable to move. Any attack while in this state will cause them to be juggled. *'Knock back' - Sends the enemy backwards away from you. Usually ending a combo. *'Launch' - Knocks the enemy up in the air setting them up for a juggle. *'Rotation Lock' - Inability to turn your character during the animation. *'Element' - If weapon is imbued with an orb or element, the element can be activated on this attack. "O" indicates the attack has this effect on the enemy. *'Super Armor' - Super Armor status. Cannot be flinched by normal attacks while performing this. *'Collapse/Burn Out/Knockdown' - An attack may have one of these 3 effects. Collapse = fall to the ground similar to dying, can continuously combo with another attack with this effect, can be done in almost any state except juggle. Burn Out = causes the enemy to crumple to the ground while on fire, next hit causes a juggle. Knockdown = enemy is swept off of their feet instantly falling straight down. *Charge 1 and Charge 6 depend on the Emblem *Charge 3 gets longer with Combo upgrades. Can end Charge 3 prematurely if you don't continue to press Charge Attack. *Jump Charge can be extended if you continue pressing Charge Attack. 'Siege Damage' This section is for the number of attacks will land on structures and juggernauts when used on them. 'Unrivaled Generals Moveset' This section is to list any differences in moveset if you are using a Spirit of the general or the chance you become the general from a Musou Soul during Survival Match. * Differences from normal moveset Charge 1 stomps with the left causing a small AoE. Charge 6 does a slam with the Sword on the ground in front causing an AoE. * Emblems to mimic Generals moveset N/A 'Musou' Note: True Musou will deal fire damage in addition to having the same animation as the normal Musou, the finisher however is different. 'Musou Length' This table lists the musou stat and how much musou is needed to increase the number of hits in your musou. (Assuming you use the full bar when you musou.) Do note that the musou stat values here may not necessarily be the lowest threshold needed on the musou stat to increase the number of musou hits. It's just a guaranteed stat that has been tested. 'Video Demonstration' 'Motion Damage Values' *D = Dash attack, N# = Normal attack, E# = Evolution attack, JN = Jump Normal, JC = Jump Charge, C# = Charge attack, True = True Musou. *What do these values mean? They determine how much damage you do per swing. Refer to the Battle Mechanics page for more details. *The N in the values represents each hit in multi-hit attacks such as jump charges, C3s, and Musous. The final number is the finisher of the combo. *E8 always causes the enemy to be juggled often causing the E9 hit to do 50% damage. The value that is written in the table is the estimated value that E9 would cause if the enemy was not being juggled 'Temper Builds' 'Capture/Showdown/Destroy' 'Defeat' 'Confront/Survival Match' Note: 'Builds listed here are the number of stars you should put in each stat. The order goes: Attack, Damage, Defense, Life, Musou. So a build of "43320" means to put: 4 stars in Attack, 3 stars in Damage, 3 stars in Defense, 2 stars in Life, and 0 stars in Musou. For paired up modes a circle denotes which mode the build is specified for. 'Tips 'Emblem Thoughts' Thrust: A long range option for T. Sword. Also for a thrust emblem, the damage on it is quite high compared to say the I. Sword and Cudgel thrust attacks. Good for inflicting elements. Pierce: A little slow, but it has element. Can be used to kill troops although the range is a little deceiving. It doesn't go as far as it looks like it should. Crescent: Very good for killing troops and defeat in general. Can also be used to interrupt enemy attacks as the range is farther than it looks. Moon: Good for questing and killing musou generals. It can also hurt your allies so be careful when using it, but you can use it to purposefully put yourself or an ally into red health. Fan: Good damage and elemental activation can be used to on enemies with lightning or wind orbs. However, with the Phoenix advanced skill, this attack loses its unique advantages compared to other attacks. Eclipse: An okay emblem, but if you combo someone with N1-->N5 attacks and then do the eclipse attack, the person can jump and kind of avoid it or block it. 'PvP/Confront' Out of the ruler sword movesets, the Tyrant Sword is one of the better ones for confront. The Phoenix advanced skill, good jump charge, and devastating musou are its primary advantages. Also with attack and defense on slots 3 and 2 respectively it is a good weapon for rushing during the early parts of the battle. The jump charge is very good for interrupting enemy attacks and following up with your own combo. With Phoenix, the jump charge also can be used to inflict elemental attacks on enemies. The musou attack is one of those ground musous. So someone can get out of the musou by activating their own musou while being hit. However, if you manage to catch someone without a full musou bar, then you can inflict 100% damage on them unlike most other musous that juggle. Due to the fact that this musou keeps enemies grounded. With an attack x2 this can be very very devastating. If you have your musou ready, target people in battle that do not have a full musou bar. When you use the true musou, you will roll backwards after your last attack. So if you want to aim your last attack so you roll away into a safe position and not into an enemy. The C3 is very fast and can be used to get around a blocking opponent if you know how to control it. However, if you do not control it right you may allow for an opening for your opponent to jump away or block during the middle of the attack. Category:Weapon